


Outcast

by MagicalGirlOnFire



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Elemental Masters, Elements, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Hedgehog - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Magic, Mermaids, Ninjas - Freeform, Romance, War, firedORK, help me, his lifetime supply of hair gel, how is his hair not damaged in anyway?, how to dork a Kai?, just warning you, kai's hair gel, magic?? Sure lesgo, no, powers, this is not plotted out at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlOnFire/pseuds/MagicalGirlOnFire
Summary: "fire and gold in our eyes"Lilian Georgian has left behind a lot to gain her freedom, in hopes of escaping the reality of what truly courses through her veins. But when the safety of her sister and her Kingdom is threatened by Master Chen, how much is Lilian truly willing to sacrifice to protect them all?Meanwhile, Kai Smith is dealing with the loss of Zane rather well, in his opinion. But when the team gets news that their brother might be alive, nothing could stop him from getting him back. But once he accepts Master's Chen invitation to the tournament, Kai's attention drifts elsewhere to a certain girl with red and blue eyes.





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> This is highly unedited and I'm just going along with the flow of what the hell's in my head so if you don't mind, constructive criticism is welcome in order to pull myself back down to earth. Thank you! :) By the way, I don't own LEGO Ninjago. End of story.
> 
> Edit: I am reviving this story from the dead because... rEaSoNs *distressed noises* also, drastic changes to it so enjoy.

Alleyways were stupid. People who made said alleyways were stupid. They were the obvious place to rob someone, to rape someone, to beat someone into a pulp... basically, the perfect place for crime. Construction companies know that and yet they still make the small, narrow space between buildings.

Were they trying to raise the crime rate in the city?

Lilian huffed and leaned over the fire escape. She pushed her hair away from her face and tried to squint through the rain and the dark. The backdoor of the club hadn't opened once since she had been stationed here, making her wonder whether this whole thing had been a waste of time and if Megan had given her a false tip.

Dad had given her and her team a week to eliminate Dr Pale. If they failed, then under no circumstances were they allowed to leave Ninjago until he was dead. Luckily, Dr Pale hadn't told anyone else about what he found out that night at the docks. Lillian wasn't entirely sure why the scientist wanted to keep the information to himself but at least it made the job easier.

What made it difficult was the fact that Dr Pale was extremely well-known and had his own personal security following him wherever he goes. Even a simple ambush at a crowded supermarket would be hard enough with the bodyguards and the extra cars stationed around. Not to mention, his online security was strengthened with the help of Mr Cyrus Borg, the head of Borg Industries.

Crackling noise from the walkie talkie at her belt caught her attention. "Anything yet?"

Lillian sighed. "Nothing." She smoothed down her hair to her scalp with the help of the rain. Maybe it'll stick there for good this time.

There was a groan and the sound of someone punching a wooden door to splinters. "Goddammit! It's been hours! What the fuck is that dude doing in there?"

"Calm down, Nissia," a third voice crackled through. Venus. "Being angry won't make the guy come out of there any faster."

Nissia scoffed. "I'm sorry I'm more concerned over the time we wasted because at this rate, we might as well be one of the guards that follow him everywhere."

Nissia had a point. If Dr Pale wasn't planning on leaving the club for whatever reasons, they should head back to the hotel room. But after days, Megan had managed to hack into Dr Pale's assistant's phone. A meeting at the infamous Opal Stone Club with an unknown businessman.

And by unknown, it means that even Dr Pale didn't know him.

In the days that they had been spying on him, Dr Pale had been getting anonymous calls. They couldn't eavesdrop on the conversation but they could see the obviously horrified look on his face as the calls became more frequent.

Megan had tried hacking into his personal and work phones but they just didn't have the technology for that kind of security. Which was why targeting the assistant's phone had been the best next option.

Lillian checked her watch. Five minutes to three in the morning. "We'll wait a little while longer and - "

The door slammed open and Dr Pale stumbled out with his arm around another man's shoulders. They were clearly wasted beyond their minds, legs tripping each other up every other moment and random hiccups interrupting the hysterical laughter ringing out in the alley.

Sure enough, Dr Pale's bodyguards were right behind them. They weren't as gigantic as movies made bodyguards be. They weren't even wearing shades. But they didn't even bother hiding the weapons they carried - a gun on the belt, a knife hidden in their socks and shoes, a taser in their back pocket, probably another knife hiding inside of their jackets.

Something like that.

"Alright, go time, team," Lillian said. She cracked her knuckles and exhaled. "No survivors."

She gently placed the walkie talkie on the fire escape before splaying her palms and pushing them down. A small platform of water formed just below her feet. With small gestures of her hand, she guided herself behind the bodyguards.

The platform merged with the rest of the rain as Lillian knelt, her eyes never leaving the men. She controlled the water around her to absorb the sound of her footsteps and to not splash.

Adrenaline in her veins. Hormones. Makes the heart beat faster and - stop it! You don't need a biology lesson right now!

Lillian bit her lip as she closed in on the bodyguards. They still hadn't noticed her.

Swiftly, she snapped her hands forward and clenched them. The water drenching their clothes slithered up their bodies and covered their mouths, forming a gag that absorbed their shouts of surprise. More of it flicked their weapons away from their reach and behind Lillian, before cocooning them.

The girl grunted at the effort it took to lay them down on their sides. Their knives were held out by a water tentacle and with a flick of her wrist, it sank into their hearts.

She checked if their heartbeats truly stopped and relaxed her arms at her sides. The water merged back with the rain and washed away the blood on the men.

Up ahead, Dr Pale and his companion still hadn't realised anything was wrong. They had almost reached the end of the alley when Lillian sharply whistled.

The men stopped in their tracks and turned around. Their legs wobbled, struggling to keep them upright. Dr Pale looked like he was ready to - oh, he actually puked.

The stranger laughed at his friend's discomfort as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. His spectacles looked ready to fall off the bridge of his nose. "Who knew you had such a - hiccup - weak stomach, Ethan!"

Dr Pale grunted, not bothering to reply back as he squinted at her. "What's she doing..." As soon as the look of fear passed on his face, Lillian knew he saw the bodies behind her.

She grinned and lifted her arms out in a welcoming gesture. "I just wanted to talk."

Immediately, Dr Pale yanked on his friend's arm and dragged them out of there. Only, Nissia and Venus were already standing there, blocking their escape route. They lifted their hands and the rain stopped around it, flowing in a circle and morphing into the shape of a dagger.

Dr Pale staggered backwards. His trembling hand was barely clutching onto the stranger's arm now. "Oh god... no - hey, wait! Wait! I haven't told anyone! Not a word! I-I only told him - this guy!" The scientist pushed the stranger in front of him, using him as a shield. The man could only look up at the girls in confusion.

"H-He said he would give me the money! Money to find and research on your kind! Nothing more! I swear!"

"Oh, stop talking!" Nissia groaned. She grabbed onto her dagger, the water freezing and solidifying into ice. Venus did the same and without hesitation, they killed the men off. Their screams bounced off the walls of the alley, making Lillian wince slightly.

Nissia's dagger had gone straight through Dr Pale's throat with so much force, it pinned him to the ground. Venus had gone straight for the heart, a simple shot. The blood was quickly washed away down the manhole cover right at Lillian's feet.

Nissia pulled her dagger out with a bit of effort, Dr Pale's body flopping back to the ground. She twirled the weapon once in her hand and it disappeared.

"You're angsty today," Lillian said, stepping over the bodies to stand next to Venus.

"I'm not angsty!" Nissia snapped, flipping her braid over her shoulder. "I'm just tired. So tell me we're sleeping in 'till tomorrow or I will drop dead right here, right now."

Venus twirled her dagger away and nodded. "She's right. We've stayed up for more than 12 hours. I think we deserve the - " a yawn escaped the girl's lips before she could finish her sentence.

"Yeah, okay. Naptime, kids," Lillian clapped her hands and pushed both of them out. Nissia raised her hand up in victory, before tiredly swinging it back down. Venus half-rolled her eyes.

"We're going home after we buy some crystals."

As they walked out onto the streets, Lillian couldn't help but look around. Just... appreciating the scenery.

Despite it being so late, lights were still on in some houses. Streetlights were glowing orange instead of its usual white when the city was alive. The only sound was their footsteps, which was really satisfying because they had on high top sneakers.

As they neared the docks, Lillian looked back one last time. It didn't matter what time of the day it was. Ninjago always looked beautiful.

And it would be another long while before they would come out to the surface again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked the chapter!
> 
> Also, I swear to god, if you talk to me about the physics and the science behind the kills I'm not going to listen. It's a kids' show so anything can happen and I say: to hell to you. Thank you and goodbye.


End file.
